


Vidi, Scivi, Peracti

by bliumchik



Series: Justice Angels AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliumchik/pseuds/bliumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake's been watching all his life. This life, what he's seeing is a little different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidi, Scivi, Peracti

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my latin, or whatever. The sequel to this promises to be kind of HUGE and therefore intimidating in terms of the sheer volume of characters involved, so... well, it's been four years and I have about three pages of it. If you like this 'verse feel free to bug me about getting back on that horse though xD

He doesn’t know why his father took him to the circus – Bishop Drake always rants about these dens of iniquity, full of gypsies and sinners – until it’s time for the Flying Graysons. He watches, rapt, as they tumble and twist, and his father laughs as they fall, ropes burnt clean through. He barely hears the Bishop lecturing him about Angels of Death and the vengeance of the Lord – he’s five and it’s already an accustomed background noise.

No, Timothy Drake is still watching, watching the weeping grounded bird as the pious Mr. Wayne asks the Bishop for permission: “I’m a firm believer in re-education, your Excellency – the boy is young, and… you know Selina and I may never…” At this the man who gives so generously to every collection plate chokes up and looks away (artfully, but this he doesn’t realise until much later when the brightly coloured blur plants a foot on the Inquisition Guard’s neck and reaches out a hand to the terrified curfew-breaker; “You’re safe now, ma’am, we’re here to help” and behind him the shadows-) and Tim’s father smiles and nods. They go home.

~~~~~

He doesn’t know what the deal is with Jason Todd until he pays attention to Robin’s harsh delight in kicking the shit out of, specifically, men between the ages of thirty and sixty with garish crucifix paraphernalia. He desperately hopes for Dick to return from seminary soon. Sometimes Batman has to drop down from the roof between Robin and his victims and give him that look before sweeping off into the night. They never touch.

Jim Gordon, meanwhile, is a little too obviously sympathetic towards Batman and Robin and their cause. Or perhaps he’s just jealous of the Guard’s power, growing each year while the GCPD is slowly drained of resources until it’s little more than a watchdog for petty theft. Whatever the case, the Church of Angels decides he needs to learn a lesson.

As far as he knows, Tim is the only one who ever connects Barbara Gordon’s tragic accident to the abrupt disappearance of Batgirl.

Gotham’s Chief Inquisitor grins extra wide the next time he drops by for tea.

~~~~~

Tim knows exactly what the Inquisition did to Robin. It is the one time he feels less than lucky for his father’s habit of boasting at the dinner table. He feels nauseous but does not excuse himself – that would be suspicious. He can’t afford suspicion, not now.

Because Tim Drake’s been watching all his life, and he knows that he’s watching the Devil of Gotham go off the rails. He’s more brutal, darker. Robin used to smile at the people they rescued and hold out a hand, both Robins – one joyful and one reckless. Batman just knocks them out and brings them to a safehouse. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne starts to grit his teeth almost noticeably in Bishop Drake’s sermons, dark circles under his eyes. Selina Wayne is seen less and less in Society and Catwoman is seen more and more in the nightmares of priests.

Batman needs a Robin. Batman needs a Robin, and Dick can’t cut his theological training short without casting even more suspicion on the family.

It’s time for Tim Drake to stop watching, and he knows exactly what to do.


End file.
